Deal With the Devil
by Jasper's Woman
Summary: Extended one shot, from JNG's lemon drizzles. Emmett makes a deal to with Vitoria to keep Bella safe... How will Rosalie react?...


Stepahnie Meyers owns all Twilight, this is just fanfiction.

Warning... LEMONS!

**This is expanded off of one of my JNGs lemon drizzles... I might add more to this... down the road. **

**Thanks to my talented and sexy beta... ****TwilightAddict71484**

.

Deal with the Devil

.

**Emmett/Victoria**

**.**

Why is this happening?, I love Rosalie. She's my mate and wife, my life. She saved me, she's my angel. I shouldn't be thinking about anyone but her, yet again I am trying to hide my thoughts about Victoria. I see Alice and have to beg her to not say anything, to stay out of my future, just for a few hours. I need time to process this.

.

If Edward found out that I was lusting after the woman who wanted Bella dead he'd kill me. Rosalie would rip my dick off; I belonged to her and her to me. So why was I thinking about Victoria? Why did I want to fuck the woman who wanted to destroy our family?

.

The moment I smelled her hair and saw it blow in the breeze. The moment I saw the shape of her breasts in that shirt and the small of her back as it leading to her tight ass, I knew I needed her. Alice looks at me and shakes her head, "You are lucky Edward is not here to see my visions." I look down and feel guilty, "I don't understand Alice. But I need to get a away for a bit, I have to go someplace and think."

.

Then I look at her, "Do you know what will happen?" She shrugs her shoulders, "There are a few options, some good and some bad, but you have to decide for yourself." I look at her hoping she might give some clues, "They are going to kill me, right?" I ask. She smiles, "Or Victoria will kill you herself. You have a tough decision, but I think you should just go and see what happens." I nod and hope she is leading me in the right direction. "Thank you Alice." I run a few towns over and check into the hotel. I love Rosalie, she is my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I am betraying her just by thinking about Victoria. If this were Jasper or Edward I would kick their asses for doing this to their wives. But here I am having all sorts of torrid thoughts about another woman. What kind of man am I? I don't deserve Rosalie. I see the hotel and quickly pay for a room, thankfully the clerk doesn't even look at me. I barely make it in the room before I rip off my shirt and fall onto the bed.

.

I imagine she is on top of me and licking me all over and grinding into my hard cock. I bet she would be fucking wet by now. I say her name aloud, "Victoria." and feel a small bit of relief at being able to say it. I want to scream her name over and over, I want to hear my name fall off her lips when I make her cum.

.

I unzip my pants and grab my throbbing erection, I imagine it's her hand grabbing me and pulling me out of my pants. I run my hand up and down, twisting and turning as I get to the head. I moan and think about Victoria naked, her breasts bouncing up and down while her mouth sucks me hard. She takes me all the way in her throat squeezing my cock. Or better yet, she's straddling me, slamming down hard on my cock while I watch her pussy slide up and down around me.

.

I slow down, wanting to enjoy this, enjoy this feeling of letting Victoria invade my mind, my senses, my cock. When I get home it will all be over. I will have to hide my desires and needs. I slowly move my hand up and down thinking about her pussy, how it would look spread open for me as I licked and sucked it. Damn, I bet she's a good screamer when she comes.

.

I can't hold on any more, I need to release. I need to cum and scream her name while I do. I need to let it go, I pump harder and faster, squeezing my cock hard as images of her fly around in my head, then I let go and shoot straight up landing on my stomach. "VICTORIA, FUCK YES!" I scream out. I slow down my pumps until I am relaxed, but still in the same predicament. I want her more than ever now, I want to fuck her and I don't think I will ever be able to control my thoughts until I do. I don't know what to do.

.

I can't go back; if I do it will kill everyone, especially Rosalie. My Rosalie, how can I do this to her? I lay on the bed unable to make sense of this, why is this happening to me?

.

The door quickly opens and shuts; standing there smiling is Victoria. I stare at her, still holding my dick, with jizz all over my stomach. It can't be her, it's just my imagination. There is silence and I know it's not real, it can't be, but then she moves towards me and I panic. Fuck this isn't a dream, she's gonna kill me. Maybe I should just let her rip me apart; it would save me all trouble from having to explain this to Rosalie and Edward.

.

I tuck my cock back in my pants and lay there with my eyes closed waiting for her to rip off my head. I feel her slowly walking to me, "I'm not going to fight you, just kill me already, I won't even scream." I sigh and feel her standing right next to me.

.

Instead of ripping my head off, she licks the cum right off me. I can't move I am shocked and my dick gets hard again. She grabs my cock and deep throats me and sucks me and I can't even speak the pleasure is beyond anything I have ever experienced before. She's sucking hard and fast, so fast her head is a blur and I cum in complete silence; the pleasure is too much for me to even make a sound.

.

She straddles my cock and begins to rub her pussy against it, I knew it she's fucking wet. "I'll make you a deal Emmett. I can fuck you and your wife anytime I want and in return I will let your brother's human live. I always felt safe with James, but he never got me all hot and bothered. Just looking at you makes me wet and horny. Then there's that sexy wife of yours, I bet her pussy tastes damn good. So, you want the human to live or not? Just give yourselves to me for all eternity."

.

Is she serious? Before I know it she naked and slamming down on me. Between the pleasure and the thoughts of things to come. I nod, "Yes, I WILL get Rosalie to go along." I moan and suck her gorgeous full round tits. I don't care what Rosalie says, this is how it's gonna be from now on; her, me and Victoria. She will like it; I'll make her like it. I grab Victoria's hips and pull her down hard. She releases all over me and I cum hard inside of her. "Good boy Emmett, let's get back and show your wife her new life." I nod and get dressed; I just made a deal with the devil, but I couldn't be happier.

.

I race back, hand in hand with Victoria. I think about all the things I can do with her and Rosalie. Rosalie is going to have a shit fit, but once she calms down, she is going to enjoy Victoria's body, I just know it.

.

As we get closer to the house I slow down and pull Victoria to me. "You let me do all the talking. I'll make sure no one touches you, as long as you give yourself to me and my wife." She nods and I can smell her desire flowing out of her. I lick my lips and walk with her slowly back to the house. I open the door and see them all standing there. They can smell and wonder if she's pacing the house. I hold my hand out to hers and pull her into the house. Jasper and Carlisle jump in front of the others to protect them from Victoria. I push Victoria back and stand in front of her.

.

"How could you Emmet? How could you do that to Rosalie and Bella?" Edward snarls at me. Rosalie runs up to me and stares at me and then Victoria. "What is going on? Why is her stink all over you?" she snarls and looks at Victoria. I don't need to read minds or emotions to see Victoria is shaking behind me. "We made a deal. Bella will no longer be hunted by Victoria. In exchange for Bella's safety, Victoria will be joining us from now on. She will share our bed Rosalie." She slaps my face and growls at Victoria. "How dare you? I saved you, you are mine, my mate, my husband. I WILL NOT SHARE YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN." She lunges for Victoria and I stop Rosalie and hold her shoulders. She is pissed and hurt, I feel bad but it's time for a change. "I know you are mad at me, but I am in charge from now on. I am going to call he shots. I have been letting you boss me around for far too long. We are bringing Victoria into our bed and that is final Rosalie Lillian McCarty." I growl at her and am a little shocked when I see a faint smile appear on her face and smell her desire growing in her panties. Holy Crap, she is turned on by my forcefulness. I may have to use this to my advantage.

.

"This is NOT happening. I am NOT allowing Bella's safety to be wagered on a deal. I am not allowing _her_ to be near Bella. I am not allowing you three to bring your sick and twisted thoughts of dominance and submission into this house. What if she changes her mind? What if she gets bored with you two? There are too many things that can go wrong. She doesn't even follow an animal diet." Edward starts to rant and whine and seems more like a seventeen year old boy than a century old vampire.

.

"How do you know about dominance and submission, yet you won't even kiss me properly?" Bella sneers at him and he is about to respond with his usual _I don't want to hurt you crap_ when Alice laughs

.

"There are two ways this can turn out. It all depends on one person." Alice sings from her stool in the kitchen. It is then that I realize that she is the only person who is not in attack mode or shock. "It all depends on what Victoria does next." She says and we all look to Victoria.

.

Victoria smiles and grabs Rosalie and kisses her deeply on the lips. Rosalie tries to push her away, but Victoria holds on tighter and then runs a hand over her breast. I can't move, the sight before my eyes is so fucking beautiful I might just cum watching them. Rosalie's slowly stops struggling and gives in and kisses Victoria back. I know my erection is noticeable in front of my family but I don't care.

.

Victoria and Rosalie slowly pull apart and look into each other's eyes. They are brought back to reality, as am I. Alice is standing there waving keys in her hand. "Your jeep is all packed and you will have a nice week in Canada defining the rules of your new relationship." Alice gives me the keys and walks back to her stool. "Oh, don't worry Bella. Jasper has a funny story to tell you about Edward and his knowledge of some kinky and freaky things. And when Victoria gets back she is going to help you finally get Edward in bed. She is going to be a great asset to us all." Then Alice turns to me and winks, "See it all worked out now, didn't?"

.

"Wait, what was the other way it could have turned out?" Jasper asks, I can tell he is still on edge, but trying to have faith in his wife. "Oh, Victoria was thinking about running over and punching Edward in the face and kicking him in the balls for disrespecting her new relationship with Rosalie and Emmett. She is fiercely loyal to them now and has nothing but hate for Edward for not giving Bella what she wants." Alice says as she skips up the stairs with a very horny Jasper following her.

.

I nod at the remainder of my family, "See you all in a week." and walk out with Rosalie on one arm and Victoria on he other. Victoria turns and gives Edward the finger and he cringes as he holds his head in his hands. We walk to the car and Rosalie looks at Vicotira, "What were you thinking to make him get all disgusted." She laughs and kisses Rosalie sofly on the lips, "I told him I was going to help Bella rape his virgin dick." Rosalie laughs and I smile, Damn, this is going ot be one fuck hot week. Rosalie and Victoria get in the back of the jeep and start kissing, "Hurry up Emmett, we want to get to Canada soon so we can have you too." Rosalie moans as she takes Victoria's breasts in her mouth, scratch that, this is going to be one fuck hot eternity.


End file.
